


Couldn't get enough

by zation



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, Car Wash - Freeform, Castiel in Panties, College Student Castiel, Daddy Kink, Desperate Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Firefighter Dean Winchester, Humping car, Loving Dean, M/M, Sex in the Impala, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2018, Teacher Dean Winchester, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:52:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15773562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zation/pseuds/zation
Summary: While washing Dean’s car, Cas starts remembering what they ended up doing the first time he washed her.Or,The one where Cas is being a little needy and daddy loves it.





	Couldn't get enough

**Author's Note:**

> Another one in the [Lush Life](https://archiveofourown.org/series/498922) series! Again, you don’t really need to read the other ones but it would probably be more fun for you if you did :D
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Square filled: Impala Sex**

 

 

Cas plunged the sponge into the water, soaking it and getting suds all over his hands. He wrung it out before he slapped it on the Impala’s hood, gently rubbing the car in big arches just like Dean had taught him.

He was agitated but he kept his motions measured and slow, careful of Baby and not only because she was an extension of Dean but because Cas loved this car as well. She had dutifully taken them wherever they wanted to go, hidden him when he had still been too young and his and Dean’s relationship had been illegal, and had carried a lot more boxes than Cas had thought possible when he and Dean had moved into their new house.

He might not be as enthralled with her as Dean but she held a special place in Cas’ heart and just because he was upset didn’t mean he would take it out on her. Besides, what had his panties in a twist was his parents and nothing else.

Now that Dean had managed to get a house closer to the high school where he worked and the fire station where he would start volunteering in the fall, Cas had thought it would be a good time to tell his parents the whole truth about his and Dean’s relationship. So far they had been living under the delusion that Cas bunking with his cousin Gabriel and only came home now and then to see how his parents were doing and it had been okay but Cas hadn’t liked lying to his parents.

So, now that Dean had gotten a better house — which, for Cas’ convenience, was situated much closer to KU where Cas studied English literature — Cas had gone home and told his parents that he was in love with his old P.E. teacher and that Dean had accepted him too. That they would be living together from now on.

Suffice to say that hadn’t gone over so well. Well, Gabriel pretended to be surprised and shocked but ultimately gave his blessing just like he had done months ago on Cas’ 18th birthday when they had told him together for the first time. Cas’ little sister Anna had just blushed and mumbled something like “good for you he’s crazy hot” but Cas’ parents…

Actually Cas didn’t want to think about it. Both he and Dean knew that their relationship was unconventional, and that was without saying anything about the fact that they had been dating ever since Cas’ sophomore year in high school, and they were expecting some resistance. Especially from Cas’ parents who were known for being rather strict but damn, Cas had thought they could at least have _tried_ to see his point of view.

But of course, being in love with a man was bad enough, that Dean then was twice Cas’ age was just icing on the proverbial cake.

Cas gritted his teeth now just remembering his mother’s shocked face and his father’s scathing words. Bunch of stuffy pricks. Well, as long as he had Gabe and Anna on his side he thought it would be fine. And Dean, of course. Plus, now that Cas’ parents knew about them, Dean had told Cas that it would be time for Cas to meet with the older man’s friends and that they would tell Dean’s little brother Sam next time they met him. Sam lived in California with his girlfriend Jess and Dean didn’t want to talk about Cas over the phone so they were waiting until Thanksgiving when Sam and Jess would come here.

“Because you’re so fucking precious to me, baby.” Dean had said lovingly and Cas hadn’t needed an explanation because he already agreed but he had loved it anyway.

Dean was always so good to him, so conscious of Cas’ needs and it made Cas want to be better for the older man. He loved Dean so much it hurt sometimes and days like these — when Cas was upset after having had a really bad conversation with his mother over his recent life choices — it was all the more apparent how much Dean loved him as well.

Because he had taken one look on Cas’ surly face and pulled him into a big hug. Cas was a far cry from the lanky 16 year old boy he had been when he and Dean first started having sex but he was still a bit smaller than the older man and he loved being wrapped in Dean’s strong arms. Would probably keep loving it even if he outgrew Dean in height and bulk.

“What does my baby boy wanna do today?” Dean had mumbled against Cas’ hair and Cas had just pouted for a moment.

“Whatever.” He had muttered and Dean kissed his head. “What were you gonna do?”

“Wash Baby.”

Cas had nodded and turned his head up to kiss Dean quickly on his sinfully sweet mouth. “I’ll help.”

So that was how he found himself gently soaping up Dean’s Impala. Dean had hosed her down while Cas had prepared two buckets with water and car wash detergent. Dean had started with cleaning the rims and Cas was on the other side of the car, soaping her up.

The more time he spend on sweeping the sponge along her black surface, spreading the suds, the more his mind started wandering. He found the repetitive motion soothing and wondered for a moment why he didn’t help Dean with this more often. So far in all their years together he had probably helped Dean clean Baby a grand total of ten times and Lord knew Dean washed her much more often than that.

He grinned to himself when sudden memories of the very _first_ time he had attempted to wash Baby came to mind. Crazy with jealousy over the new math teacher flirting with Dean, Cas had put on panties and skimpy P.E. shorts and proceeded with washing the car while wriggling all over her, getting himself wet and definitely giving Dean a show. All because he wanted to show Dean that he was the hotter option between him and the math teacher.

He shook his head as he bent down to rewet his sponge. What a silly thing to do. Well, it had certainly gotten the right kind of attention from Dean, that was for sure.

He glanced at the other man as Dean crouched beside Cas to clean off the rims on this side. Dean was scruffy now, having not shaved in a while, and it looked so good on him. All tanned and whistling and God, Cas was definitely starting to feel a little bit aroused.

Because now that he had started thinking about that first time he couldn’t stop and damn, that time had ended with them having sex in the garage, Cas riding Dean on the hood of the car. Cas had been wet and mostly naked, grinding against the car, and Dean had come in and bent him over the hood, fingering him.

He bit his lower lip, feeling his dick take some interest in these memories. Dean chose that moment to stand up and move past Cas. He smiled at the younger man when Cas turned his head and Dean leaned in, kissing Cas briefly. A thrill went through Cas not only because that kiss ignited the ambers in his groin but because of the simple fact that they could do stuff like that in public now. Everyone Cas cared about already knew and Cas was well over 18 so everything they wanted to do was legal in the eyes of the law too.

Hell, Dean had given Cas a ring a long time ago and he wore a matching one, they were fucking engaged and the reality of it had hit Cas before, of course, but it hit him again now and his whole body swelled with happiness and sudden arousal.

And when he leaned in to swipe the sponge over the roof of the car he got a pleasurable chill from the way his hardening dick pressed against the Impala’s wet side. God, just like last time… and that had been years ago! Why was he getting aroused thinking about that now? Well, he supposed it didn’t matter why all that much, only the fact that he _was_ aroused and increasingly so.

With every swipe of the sponge he tried to reach more and more of the roof and in doing so he ended up practically humping the car. And it felt so goddamn _lewd_ that he couldn’t stop. He licked his lips, trying to imagine what he looked like in his wet t-shirt and scruffy jeans shorts, pressing himself against the car.

His dick jumped in his panties, making the silk drag over the sensitive head and he bit his lower lip again, this time against a moan that threatened to bubble up. Dean had looked so pleased this morning when Cas had chosen this pair of panties, a pair that Dean specifically had bought for him.

That his _daddy_ had bought.

He fisted the sponge, getting suds all over his hand and arm, and he wasn’t swiping anymore. But he _was_ plastered to the car’s side, grinding his hips minutely and thinking about his daddy’s strong arms and musky scent. Fuck, daddy was the best.

Dean and Cas had a lot of sex, some loving and some rough, and it was all good. But it was _the best_ when daddy took care of his baby boy and no matter how many years passed, how old or big Cas grew, he knew he would always love to be daddy’s boy once in a while.

The funny thing was how random his need for daddy had become. Suddenly, just like this, he could go from just needing his hot firefighter boyfriend to fuck him to needing daddy’s touches instead. When he had been younger it had been a given that it would be daddy he wanted, nowadays it was more like an added bonus if it happened and though it was random for him sometimes he still loved it.

Loved it even more when he suddenly felt daddy’s big bulk press against his back, practically shoving him up against the car so that his hot and hard dick got smashed against the car window’s coolness.

“Daddy.” He gasped and turned his head to peek up at Dean over his shoulder.

Dean took the sponge from him and swiped it in big arches as he bent in and put his soft lips against Cas’ ear.

“What’s this, baby boy?” he growled, voice made deeper by arousal. “Did you think I wouldn’t see you humping my car?”

Cas moaned lowly and arched his back minutely to press the swell of his ass against Dean’s crotch. He grinded back when he felt how hard the older man already was and pleasure shot through him when he felt Dean’s thick dick jumping.

“It feels good, daddy.” He mumbled and Dean kissed him under his ear, sending a wave of pleasure through him.

“I can see that.” Dean chuckled darkly, making Cas arch his back again. “Making me jealous over here, maybe you like the car better than me, hm?”

Cas turned clumsily and put his arms around Dean’s neck to kiss the man sloppily. “I like daddy the best.” He said submissively and Dean looked at him with eyes dark from lust.

“What do you want, baby boy?”

“Want daddy to fuck me in the car.”

Dean pressed him up against the car, grinding his hard dick against Cas’ as he kissed him again. Deeply and roughly, the kiss was everything Cas wanted and he melted against the car, neither man caring about getting soapy suds all over themselves.

“Wait for me in the garage.” Dean growled and Cas nodded.

No matter how much he suddenly needed his daddy he wasn’t about to have sex out in the open. Sure, their neighbors here were very nice and not half as intrusive as Dean’s old neighbor had been but public indecency was usually something most people drew a line at.

So he scampered off into the open garage and watched with hooded eyes as Dean picked up the hose to clean the Impala off quickly, adjusting his thick dick in his sweatpants that hid _nothing_. Cas stood in the relative coolness of the garage, getting more and more aroused just looking at his daddy. Strong arms, broad chest, straight jaw. Daddy was so handsome.

He whipped off his t-shirt, feeling his nipples perk up in the chilly garage air and loving it. He kept his shorts on because if someone were to look into the garage at the exact angle the car _didn’t_ cover they would see him and yes, he loved wearing his panties for daddy but he didn’t want anyone else to see. Cas’ body, mind, and soul were only for daddy. Not to mention the panties.

He did unbutton the top button to relieve some pressure though, and groaned as he thumbed the head of his dick through his clothes. He saw daddy glancing his way and he grinned cheekily at the older man, earning him a smirk in return.

It didn’t take long to hose down the car but it was long enough for Cas to start getting antsy. Usually when he wanted daddy’s touches he wanted them _now_ and he suspected the older man knew and liked to play with him. Daddy was a tease and Cas kind of loved him even more for it.

When the car was _finally_ parked in the garage and the big garage door _finally_ had slid shut, Cas wasted no time. He shucked off his clothes and was on Dean as soon as the older man opened the car door, not even letting him out.

“Baby, what the—?”

Dean groaned deeply into the kiss when Cas crammed himself into Dean’s lap to capture his lips. This kiss was demanding to put it mildly and he grinded his naked dick against the other man’s toned stomach.

“Daddy, I want you.” He whined, feeling the steering wheel press against his ass.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean groaned deeply, fisting Cas’ hair and pulling his head back so that he could suck a hickey on Cas’ smooth neck. “You’re so fucking hot. Do you have any idea how much I had to restrain myself when I saw what you were doing out there?”

Cas grinned up at the inside of the roof. “Did you like me rubbing off against your car, daddy?”

Dean’s dick jumped and he grabbed Cas’ ass cheeks in his big hands, fingers dipping in to press against his hole. “You know I like that, baby boy.”

Cas squirmed in Dean’s lap, pleased beyond measure because of course he knew that. He ducked his head, going in to lick and nip at the older man’s racing pulse.

“We still got that lube in the glove compartment?” he asked innocently and Dean groaned as he bucked up against Cas’ pliant body.

They kissed again, hungrily now, and grinded together for a moment, long enough that Cas almost thought he would come. Dean still had his clothes on but his body was hot and hard underneath and Cas loved feeling his daddy all around him. They were both a little sweaty, despite the chilled air coming in through the open car door, and that aided by the water from the washing aided them as Cas slid against Dean, his hard dick a hot line against the other man’s stomach.

“Fuck, baby.” Dean grunted when Cas bit down a little harder on his shoulder. “You’re eager today, ain’tcha?”

Cas whined and leaned out to start pawing at the drawn string in Dean’s sweatpants. “Come on, daddy.”

“Cas,” Dean cupped Cas’ chin, dragging his thumb over his kiss swollen lips. Cas chased the thumb with his tongue but daddy pulled away. “Are you okay?”

No he was not, he was horny and didn’t have daddy’s cock in his ass yet. He blinked and looked down at his hands. That wasn’t what Dean was asking.

“I’m still a little upset.” He answered honestly, his voice deeper as he pulled out of subspace a little. “But can we talk about it after?”

Dean smiled up at him, hands warm as he swiped them down Cas’ flanks. “Of course, anything for my baby boy.”

Cas’ chest felt fit to burst and just to avoid starting crying or something like that he slipped off Dean’s lap to look for the lube.

“Pants off, daddy.”

It was an old tube of Astroglide that he found at the back of the glove compartment but it wasn’t out of date and there was enough left in it that Cas thought they could use it now. There was also a package of condoms that he completely ignored. Usually they never used condoms but sometimes when they had sex in the car they did because it would make clean-up easier. Now, however, they were at home and had a shower close at hand. And Cas wanted to feel daddy’s spunk filling him.

He handed Dean the lube as soon as Dean had pushed his sweatpants and underwear down to pool around his feet. He accepted the lube without question and Cas crouched on all fours on the bench, ass elevated and directed at Dean.

No direction was needed, daddy always knew how to take care of Cas and as Dean quickly but thoroughly fingered Cas open he thought that statement had never been truer. Despite how desperate Cas obviously was for this and despite how aroused that made Dean, the man took his time to make sure Cas was open enough so that he wouldn’t get hurt.

But when he was three fingers deep and constantly hitting Cas’ prostate, Cas’ patience grew a little thin.

“Daddy.” He whined, high-pitched and desperate. “‘M gonna come.”

“Not until I’m inside you, sweetheart.” Dean rumbled and Cas arched his back, desperate to get Dean deeper.

Daddy’s fingers were thick and they filled him so good but not good enough. Not like daddy’s throbbing dick, and Cas’ own dick was aching just from imagining it. He was leaking precome, desperate not to stain the leather seats but unable to stop himself when daddy caressed his ass, bending in to kiss right where his fingers disappeared into Cas’ clenching hole.

“Daddy.” His whine was breathless now and Dean obviously took pit on him because he pulled out and Cas heard him smearing lube over his dick.

Cas stayed on his knees a moment longer, reveling in Dean’s breathy groans, and he moved only when Dean put a hand on his hip, urging him back. He went to turn around but Dean pulled too harshly on him and he ended up tumbling back. Dean grunted but seemed otherwise pleased with this position because he just arranged Cas to sit with his back against Dean’s chest and his legs over the other man’s knees.

“Like this, baby boy.” Daddy growled in Cas’ ear. “Come on, sit on my cock.”

Cas leaned forward, bracing himself on the dashboard as daddy guided his dick into Cas’ hole and as soon as he was breached he leaned back again, taking Dean in one big swoop that made them both groan.

“So hard, daddy.” He moaned and Dean licked the side on his neck, dragging his big hands down Cas’ thighs only to hook them under his knees.

“Up you go, sweetie.”

Cas moaned loudly when Dean pulled up his legs so that he could put one on the dashboard and the other against the partially open door. The position left him with surprisingly little leverage and he leaned completely back against his daddy as Dean started pounding up into him.

Dean had one hand under Cas’ butt and the other on his chest, keeping him anchored as he drove into Cas’ hot body. Cas put one hand against the roof of the car and started jerking himself with the other, completely lost in the heat as Dean’s every thrust nailed his prostate.

The man’s breath was hot and harsh against his neck and Cas loved how they slid together, daddy’s dick the perfect fit for his tight hole. The fact that they were doing this in the car only made it better for him and he clenched his eyes shut, imagining they were outside. Parked somewhere secluded and completely immersed in each other.

Dean’s breathing was ragged but he was fit enough for Cas to know that that was because of his arousal and he loved it. Loved it when daddy lost his shit over his baby boy. Dean kept licking and kissing Cas’ neck and Cas moaned, loving the attention. He used the hand on the inside of the roof to press himself into Dean’s thrusts and his whole body felt on fire from the pleasure the shot through him every time he felt daddy’s fat balls slap against his ass.

“I love you, daddy.” He whimpered when he felt himself getting close. “Please, daddy, _please_.”

Dean pinched one of Cas’ nipples hard before letting go and instead cupping Cas’ chin, bending his head back so that they could kiss sloppily over Cas’ shoulder.

“I love you too, baby boy.” Dean growled, somehow knowing exactly what Cas’ pleading was about. “You’re everything I want, all I need.”

Cas’ whole body was alight with arousal and pleasure pinged through him at Dean’s words. He could feel his orgasm pooling low in his stomach, his dick angry red and leaking in his hand even as his balls tightened more and more with Dean’s every thrust. Dean’s dick was thick and hard, filling Cas just perfectly.

“Promise you’ll never leave me.” He blubbered suddenly and Dean growled again, wordlessly now, and he gripped Cas harder, thrusting up once and stilling except for a slow grind.

“Who said I would leave you, Cas?” he sounded almost angry at the mere notion and Cas relaxed in Dean’s strong embrace, feeling safe and loved. “You’re my baby boy, always.”

Cas’ hand was a blur over his dick. “I’m gonna come.”

Dean grunted and renewed his thrusting, quick and sharp and just what Cas needed to be pushed over the edge. He came with a pleased moan, his come shooting out over the leather seat between Dean’s legs and down onto the man’s sweatpants.

Cas’ whole body flushed hot with his release and he sobbed out a broken groan when Dean thrusted up harder, obviously chasing his own orgasm now and no matter how much Cas loved coming he loved it even more when daddy found his high inside Cas’ body.

“Fuck.” Dean grunted and he pressed his face against Cas’ shoulder as he stilled, hips jerking as he shot deep inside Cas.

Cas just sighed contently, a smile playing at his lips as he slumped back against Dean’s solid frame. They sat for a while, just panting and breathing each other in. The air was satiated with the smell of their sex and Cas absolutely loved it, hoped it would never disappear but knew it would. And that would be okay too, because Dean would always be by his side and they could do this again and again, as many times as they wanted to.

“Do you want to tell me?” Dean eventually asked in a fucked out voice and Cas closed his eyes for a moment but decided that yes he did.

“It’s stupid.” He said in a low tone because it was _so stupid_. “I talked to mom today and she told me I was wasting my time because you wouldn’t love me when I got older anyway. That you just liked me for how young I am.”

“Babe, I’ve been with you since you were 16, I’ve seen your changes and I know there are more to come.” Dean sighed, kissing Cas’ shoulder. “I’ll still love you. Hell, if anyone of us should feel insecure it should be me.”

“I know we’ve already had this conversation.” Cas mumbled, feeling drowsy in that cuddly way he usually got after sex. “Coincidentally it was last time we fucked on Baby.”

Dean chuckled. “Hey yeah.”

“But it’s not that. I guess she just gets under my skin. I wish…” he blinked away unshed tears and turned to Dean when the man kissed his shoulder again.

“I wish they’d approve too, baby.” Dean said kindly. “But for now I suppose we’ll just have to give them time.”

Cas smiled at the sincerity in Dean’s eyes. “It’s fine, as long as I have my daddy to give me treats when I’m sad.”

Dean grinned widely. “Always.” He bounced Cas in his lap and Cas laughed when the motion made Dean’s dick slide out of him. “And hey, how come we’ve been together for almost four years but this is the first time I fuck you in the front seat?”

Cas blinked and then laughed again, finally unsticking himself from Dean and climbing out of the car. “Because the backseat has more room?”

Dean grunted in contemplation. “I guess but this worked out fine, didn’t it?”

“For now.” Cas winked. “Also, we should probably always use condoms in the car, I got come on the seat.”

Dean hummed and swiped his hand over the stains. “I’ll get that later, it’s fine. But hey, you know what else we haven’t tried?”

Cas grinned because he was intelligent; he saw where this was going considering what Dean had brought up so far. “Road head?”

Dean blinked at him and then climbed out of the car too, movements only slightly impaired by his sweatpants, and grabbed Cas to pull him into a loving kiss.

“You’re so fucking smart and beautiful, baby. How could you ever think I would leave you?”

Cas squirmed, body flushing from happiness, and he grinned at Dean. “Maybe I’m not so smart after all?”

“You know I don’t like it when you talk smack about yourself.”

“What are you gonna do?” Cas asked, air of innocence shattered when he turned around and canted his butt up, come and lube smeared between his butt cheeks. “Spank me?”

Dean’s eyes turned dark and Cas shrieked with glee as he took off running and Dean immediately gave chase. He beat the older man to the bedroom but only because Dean almost tripped over his pants and had to shake them off first. Well in the bedroom, Dean proceeded with punishing Cas for calling himself stupid.

Although, if Cas was honest, the punishment didn’t feel much like a punishment at all. Not that he would ever tell daddy that.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The sex scene in this is completely ~~stolen from~~ inspired by [this tumblr post](https://kitaruthpl.tumblr.com/post/173007714029/incestandotherstuff-a-nice-quickie-with-dad)! But before you click that link, beware that it’s _incredibly_ NSFW! (it’s porn)  
>  Cheers :D


End file.
